16 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-16 ; Comments *Other than tape flips, the first 10 seconds of the first track, and the track marked §', the show is complete Sessions *Hole #2, recorded 25 March 1993. The track ‘The Void’ available on the DGC / City Slang single ‘Doll Parts’. The track ‘Olympia’ is available on the Universal 4xCD Compilation – Kats Karavan. *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 16 January 1993 and recorded 24 November 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1 and File a '(L236a) begin near start of track , which seems to be around 10:59 suggesting this show might have started early *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Box Hole (LP – I’m Scared)’ (Wiiija) *Link Wray & His Wraymen: ‘Rumble (7 inch)’ (London Records) :(JP: ‘I played that at the Powerhaus last week and lots of interesting young people with skin conditions came up and wanted to know what it was.’) '' *Spectral Emotions: ‘Splash! (12 inch - Chapter One)’ (Labworks Germany) *Datblygu: ‘Slebog Bywydeg (LP – BBC Peel Sessions)’ (Ankst Records) *Hole: ‘Olympia’ (Peel Session) *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings: 'Makandiramba' (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: ‘Man-size (LP – Rid Of Me)’ (Island) *Electric Prunes: ‘Get Me To The World On Time (7 inch)’ (Reprise Records) : ''(11:30 news) (edited out on '''File a)'' *Arcwelder: ‘And Then Again (LP - Pull)’ (Touch & Go) *Fall: Service (cassette - Infotainment Scan) Permanent PERM MC 12 *Home Grown: What Happened To Lazarus? (12") Home Grown GROW ONE *During above track File 1 jumps to later in the file *L435a *Guided By Voices: Exit Flagger (album - Propeller) Rockathon *Hole: She Walks Over Me (session) *Raincoats: The Void (album - The Raincoats) Rough Trade ROUGH 3 *Metamorphism: Mecano (12" - The Mekanix EP) Weirdo Wax 12WW 001 *'File 1' resumes 1991 Festive Fifty *'22': Wedding Present, 'Rotterdam (CD-Seamonsters)' (RCA) *'File 1' ends *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings: Naome (session) *Secret Shine: Spellbound (album - Untouched) Sarah SARAH 615 *Trumans Water: Limbs (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *High On Love: In My World (Radio Edit) (12") Profile PROFT 394 *Spine Wrench: Fleshstorm (split album with Sin - No Rest For The Wicked) Graven Image GRAVE 2.0 *(12:30 news) (announced as 01:30) *L436b *Next news 01:30 *Akash: Balle Balle Balle (album - Sky's The Limit) Oriental Star *Stereolab: We're Not Adult Oriented (album - The Groop Played "Space Age Batchelor Pad Music") Too Pure PURE 19 *Hole: The Void (session) 2''' *''"I suspect that the Raincoats would be very pleased with that version"'' *D****Land: Disneyland (KKKings Mix) (12" - Disneyland EP) t:me TIME 1000T *Jeffrey Fredericks & The Clamtones: Weep Weep Weep (v/a album - Have Moicy!) Rounder 3010 *Mummies: (You Must Fight To Live) On The Planet Of The Apes (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI196 *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings: Shanduko (session) *Sand: 72/92 (7" - Lever, Neurosis, Hysteria E.P.) Creator Graphics TAG 101 *Fall: I'm Going To Spain (cassette - Infotainment Scan) Permanent PERM MC 12 *©: Dream One (K.Moon.E & Flipper Mix) (12" - In 1 Ear / Dream One) Transglobal TRAN 02T *Some Have Fins: We Let Go (7" - We Let Go) Eve Recordings ‎– EVRSE 18 §''' *L435b recorded by mistake on condenser mike *Tommy McCook & The Supersonics: Second Fiddle (album - Down On Bond Street) Trojan CDTRL 326 *Hole: Pee Girl (session)'' last one'' 2''' *Spiral Tribe Sound System: Going All The Way (12" - Sirius 23) Butterfly BFLT4 *01:30 news edited out *Sonics: Dirty Robber (album - Psycho-Sonic) Big Beat CDWIKD 115 *Eggs: Cushion (album - Bruiser) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 76 *''David Bowie trailer edited out'' *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Kings: Dear Maideyi (session) *Eric's Trip: Haze (EP - Peter) Murdercords MURCD 002 *Public Energy: Three O' Three (split 12" with UP! - Probe Mission 2) NovaMute P12 NOMU 10 *Heart Throbs: Worser (12") One Little Indian 80TP12 *Sebadoh: Soul And Fire (12") Domino RUG 4T Track marked §''' not yet available. Tracks marked 2''' also on '''File 2 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-04-16 (incomplete) *2) RF Sessions 18.mp3 *a) 1993-04-16 Peel Show L435 L436 ;Length *1) 00:50:01 *2) 1:15:10 (27:10-32:34) *a) 02:51:36 ;Other *1) Compiled from two separate files by SIG. Many thanks to both tapers. *2) From RF Sessions 18 *a) From L435 & L436 of SL Tapes digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *a) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes